Innocence and Photographs
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Ignoring his instincts that were screaming out at him to run, to resist, to do something, he instead lay still... light LukaxKei main: ShoKei SonKei SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Mentions of rape...and a lot of angst.

Disclaimer: ...if I owned Gackt or Hyde, they would have come out of the closet long ago...on national, no INTERnational television...by having beautiful mansmex on stage and...you get the idea. XD

Brought to you by Kimi Ga Matteiru Kara by Gackt. :| No idea where this came from. AT ALL. Blame Gackt and his epic weirdness and awe-inspriring ability to inspire and confuse and create beautiful fanservice...

**WHAT YOU HAVE TO KNOW BEFORE READING:**

Kei and Luka are yes, vampires...BUT! They're born...and grow...until they're eighteen, or something happens to speed up that process. (First taste of blood, etc.) Until then, they are perfectly normal human beings...or they act like them...wow, this sounds so nerdy.

* * *

Kei gave in, no longer willing to fight the man who continuously crawled into his bed night after night. Ignoring his instincts that were screaming out at him to run, to resist, to do something, he instead lay still and submissive. He didn't respond to the gentle yet demanding caresses of his unwanted lover, instead willing himself into unconsciousness. It was always easier and less humiliating that way. At least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

Kei wandered the confines of his owner's mansion, not even bothering to notice the beauty of the court yard surrounding him.

His 'owner' had found him in a city, hundred of miles away from here. There would be no escape, even if he still had the spirit and there weren't guards posted at every door, every window; every stair well, crack and roof. He was allowed the bare minimum of items, to prevent him from attempting to take his own life, though he was now too despondent to, even if the chance presented itself. An outsider, however, would believe he was being given the best of everything. Anyone could have seen the caring way the noble treated him, loving in his efforts, even; he was always provided for, even though when he had been found, dying on the streets, the sun burning his skin away (even through his clothes) he had been nothing but a beggar. Or, so he had seemed. In actuality, he and his closest friend, his love, had gotten into a terrible fight, and words were said that wounded him so deeply, he never would have recovered from them, regardless of whether he had been found that day or not.

He had run away, ignoring his love's cries that the sun would be up soon. The fight...had Kei not closed his heart off, even from himself, he would have laughed at the irony. It had been about a rumour Luka had heard...he and Kei had known each other since they were both children. When they were just barely teenagers, they had discovered their feelings for each other. Having grown up in the forest, they both had no idea of what a physical relationship was. The most they had ever done, the farthest they had gone, was to hold hands, and had only shared a kiss or two. (When they had come to the city, they had learned that unlike their old home, there was little to no cover for them during the day. This had been learned the hard way, as this meant that Luka, the one who had been burned, had awoken the vampire within him, meaning he would now have to feed. He stopped growing, then. Kei soon followed.)

This rumour, this jealous lie that had started all of the still-innocent Kei's problems, Luka had heard from one of Kei's 'friends.' (Who Kei, in fact, had never actually spoken to or met before.) He had been told that Kei had a boyfriend, a _lover_, in fact, and someone _other_ than _him._ Luka, of course, would never have believed them, but they had _photos_. He stared at them in disbelief. The first three showed Kei talking to a tall brunette, and, although everything in these first few were innocent enough, Luka couldn't stifle a pang of jealousy. _He_ was the only one that Kei was supposed to laugh with, to open up to--the next picture shook Luka to the core.

Kei...Kei was crying! He was sitting on a bench in a park they used to frequent often, head in his hands as tears ran in a stream down his face. The older man hadn't seen the blonde cry since they had first moved to the city. He flipped through the pictures, eyes growing wide, anger and fear that Kei was leaving him growing as the brunette reappeared in the pictures, growling when he saw that the tearful blonde had let him pull him into a comforting embrace. He sobbed against the brunette's chest, leaning into his touch. He couldn't help the possesive, almost territorial growl that escaped his throat. If the blonde was hurting _this much_, why had he gone to that _bastard_ instead of himself, his loving childhood friend and _boyfriend?_ Luka angrily flipped to the next set of pictures, seething as the scene changed and Kei allowed the brunette to take the cigarette from his own mouth and place it in the blonde's. Not only was he corrupting Kei's mind, but now his body as well?

The next few photos showed Kei entering what he supposed was an apartment. He screamed at the newest photo in his hands. It was a picture taken in a darkened room, but there was enough of a soft light that Luka was just able to make out the outline of the small man's wing tattoos, as the blonde began to strip. He saw, horrified, images of the blonde crawling into bed with the taller man, and letting him claim him time and time again. The last photo was of Kei leaving the apartment in the same clothes he arrived in.

The person who gave him the photographs looked on in glee as the aforementioned blonde entered the room, holding several bags of groceries. He greeted his boyfriend happily, setting down ther bags. When he looked up, making eye contact with the older male for the first time since arriving, he immediately knew something was off. Kei reached out to touch Luka's shoulder, flinching when he violently pulled away. "Lu...ka?" The older male had to fight against his instincts, to keep a lid on his fury and rage. Kei, _his_ Kei, had allowed _another man_ to touch him, to claim him, to **take his innocence.** He whirled around, grabbing Kei's arms.

The blonde cried out at the rough treatment, tears springing to his eyes as the taller man's grip grew tighter. He growled at his younger partner, nails digging inot his skin. "Kei...why?"

Kei fought to keep from crying. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Luka thrust the photographs in his face, demanding an explanation. The first photo he was shown was one of them in the apartment. Kei didn't recognize the place, and said as much to Luka. This only served to further his rage. "How in the hell can you lie to my face like that?!"

Kei fought the vise-like grip Luka had on him, but he couldn't break the stronger man's hold. "I-I'm telling the truth! Luka-kun, what exactly do you think I did??" He gasped when he saw the picture after it. He turned red, having never experienced or even seen images of sex before. "Th-that's not me, Luka-kun--"

"Bull fucking _shit,_ Kei!" The brunette gnashed his teeth, frightening Kei with his sudden change in demeanor.

"L-luka-kun, I--" the older man cut him off yet again.

"I don't want to hear your lies, _**Kei."** _he spat his closest friend's name as if it disgusted him.

"Damn it, Luka! _LISTEN_ to _me!"_ Startled by the blonde's forceful words, he pulled away slightly. "I have _never_ had sex with this man. Not him, nor anyone else for that matter."

The brunette almost believed him, but couldn't yet bring himself to. "Then explain this." He pointed to the back of the blonde in the picture. "I gave you this MYSELF. No one else in the world can have these wings!" The blonde sighed.

"Perhaps someone took a picture of mine and took it to a tattoo parlour. How should I know? The only thing I'm sure of is that these aren't me."

With each word, Luka's rage returned. "Damn it, Kei! There's no way it _can't_ be you!" He flipped through the images, stopping when he got to the picture of Kei crying. "Care to explain what's going on here?" Kei took the photo, turning his back to Luka as he tried to think of how to phrase it best. It was a picture taken on a night where Luka was out hunting. Kei hadn't had enough to drink lately, and while his friend was gone, he had been attacked and nearly raped. His vampiric instincts had kicked in, and for the first time, he had taken the life of a human being. When they normally fed, Luka always had to put the victims out of their misery, but this time, Kei had ripped the man's throat to ribbons, lapping at the blood as his nails dug into the skin. "Kei!"

The blonde snapped from his dark memories to face his partner. Kei shrugged, answering simply. "We were friends. That night had been my first kill, you weren't there, and I let him comfort me."

The blonde's off-handedness enraged the normally calm Luka more. It was all the an could do not to strike him--no, he would never do that. It was Kei! After all they had been through together, that would have been just...wrong. Yet he couldn't help clenching his fists. "And the cigarettes?"

Kei sighed. "I like them. I am too young to purchase them, so sometimes he'll pick some up for me. We're vampires, anyway, so it's not like there's going to be any damage."

The taller man couldn't stave off the violent feelings within him, and Kei jumped back, genuinely afraid as Luka punched a wall, his hand breaking through it. "_Damn it, Kei! That isn't the fucking_ _point!"_ The other fist went flying, breaking both the concrete and his knuckles. Kei pressed himself against the other wall, scared out of his wits. This wasn't his Luka. His Luka never lost his temper--hell, Kei didn't even know he had one--he was always so caring and sincere...but this, this was not his Luka.

"L-luka...stop it...You're scaring me..." Luka whipped his head around, turning on Kei.

"No. No, I won't stop it. Not until I get the truth out of you, Kei." His voice broke, but fury was still in his stance and eyes.

"Luka-kun, I-I--" Luka was across the room in a flash, his nails digging into Kei's wrist again. _"A-ah!"_

"No. Kei, how could you?" His eyes took on an inhuman glow as he leaned down to look Kei dead in the eye. A split second whim of a thought, and Luka was roughly forcing his lips on a crying Kei's. Luka growled, forcing his unwilling partner harder against the wall behind him, using his leg to raise Kei slightly, making him straddle him. The blonde tried to break the painful kiss, but his love grabbed his chin, manipulating him so he was forced to participate. He split Kei's lips with his fangs as he tried to shove his tongue in the smaller man's mouth.

He pulled back as he realized his efforts were futile. Kei had had his teeth clenched, which were now chattering as he shook with fear, muttering "It wasn't me" like a mantra. As soon as he released Kei, the boy fell to his knees, tears streaking down his cheeks to his blood smeared lips. Luka stomped away, shortly after turning on his heel and running back to the broken blonde. He tried to apologize, to caress his cheek, but Kei slapped his hand away, jumping to his feet. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he sprinted for the door. Luka tried to follow after him, but the boy had had a head start.

"Kei! Wait!" he glanced over his shoulder, picking up speed as he saw Luka drawing nearer. "It's daylight outside!!" Ignoring the blonde's cries, Kei threw open the door, bathing the broken warehouse in sunlight. Luka sceamed as Kei ran into the blinding sun.

* * *

Kei stumbled over his long robes, falling to the marble floor as he was too weak to right himself. Immediately, servants swarmed about him, hauling him to his feet, whilst touching him as little as possible. Only their master could touch him; he was his special prize. Kei shook their hands off, and they were instantly back to their stations. One lingered, however. He was tall, at least a head higher than Kei, with the strangest of hairstyles. His eyes searched the blonde's deadened ones, looking for something. "Are you alright?"

Kei shrugged away from the guard when he noticed the servant's blatant staring. He would have glared at them, had it happened when he had first arrived. That, however, was before he had lost the most precious parts of himself. His mind and heart were shattered when those rays of sunlight had first touched his sensitive skin, signifying the burning of the bridges he and Luka had so carefully built to keep them connected.

He truly had been a virgin, and how Luka could have thought otherwise baffled him.

His new "master" had found him burning in the street, and had been captivated by the morbid beauty of such an angelic face contorted in such pain. He himself had covered him with a blanet, patting away the flames and carrying him to his carriage.

When he had awoken in the palace, dressed in silks and surrounded by plush pillows, he had been convinced he had died. When he learned otherwise, he prayed. Day after day, he prayed that Luka would come for him, or that he would be given to the mercy of the sun. His hope was shattered with a knock at the door. He had answered it, ever hopeful, and found that his night visitor had been not Luka, but his owner. Before that night, he had been just a benefactor kindly helping a lost soul. That night, Kei's devastation hurt him so that he didn't deny the older man's subtle advances. Until that time, he had been caring, forced nothing on him; he didn't then either. Kei had given in. When his master had lightly pressed his lips to virgin, white skin, the rarity did not push him away, did not fight, did nothing to stop it or resist at all. The man believed that the submission of his spirited, almost arrogant charge was an acceptance of his abounding love; however, it was the opposite. It was an acceptance that his love cared for him no longer.

When he awoke, back pressed against the body of another, tears fell as he silently screamed. He had done just what Luka accused him of--he had given his body to another.

Oh, the irony.

Kei wandered to the servant's stairwell, a spiral leading to the sky, it seemed. It was unusual for this area to have such a thing, but his master, he had learned, was fascinated by astronomy. The man had tried to ask how he felt about the subject, but the once loud and talkative boy had slowly been lapsing into silence, ever since leaving the arms of Luka. The process had been complete on that night so many years ago...he had reached the top, now. Still, he climbed higher, up on the tower's roof. This was the one place left unguarded in the entirety of the castle. His owner had removed them when he realized it was the only place where Kei felt safe. He respected the blonde's need to be alone; after all, vampires are solitary creatures, right?

He sat down, his silken robes spread around him. He had gotten so thin, the extravagant clothing seemed to consume him. He hadn't fed in awhile; his master bled some of his servants (they gave it willingly for their master) so he didn't have to kill, but the vampire had refused. He wanted to die.

His master seemed to see this, but didn't know what to do about it. He just hoped his love might one day get through to him. What he didn't realize was that that was what hurt him the most.

_"A-ah...Sh-sho-kun..."_ His head snapped up, his silence disturbed.

"Haa..._Sou-chan..."_ The two voices were both male, though only one seemed familiar. Peaking over the edge, he recognized the guard from earlier, his hands roaming a half-naked male's body. He watched, perplexed, the way they interacted.

Both participated, their moans mingling. Kei watched the sensual scene unfold, eyebrows furrowed. The two men seemed to actually enjoy the wicked act, _both_ of them. What was this? Why were they different? Deciding to find out, he jumped off the roof, landing silently several yards away from the pair. Unsure for a moment, he stood on the pavilion, his eyes following their every move. The guard had the man pushed up against the smooth stone wall, his clothes hanging so precariously that if it hadn't been for the obi, he would be completely naked. The taller man kissed and sucked along his neck, drinking in his moans as he continued to derobe him.

_"A-ah..._Sho-kun_...there..._nn...!!" he gasped, back arching into the stone. He clung to the larger man's body, shamelessly calling his lover's name. "Nnnngh!" He choked on a moan as the man seized him, his cheeks flushing. "Sh...sho-kun_...nn..."_ He opened his eyes, nearly screaming when he saw the blonde vampire. "Sh-sho! Sho!!" The guard didn't cease, thinking he was still caught up in the moment. He jumped when he felt the smaller man pinching him.

"What is it?" The shorter man pointed over his shoulder at Kei.

"I-it's the Kings--"

"Kei-sama?" Huh. It really _was_ the guard from earlier. Turning around, he placed his disinterested and uncaring facade back in place, walking back to the stairwell. What did it matter to him, the trysts of some guard and another man? True, he had felt a tingle of curiosity, perhaps even a tinge of jealousy, while watching their interactions, his first emotions in a long time. It baffled him, the way they both seemed so alive. It made him wonder...was it possible to feel pleasure from this? Perhaps, when his master came tonight...No. He couldn't take pleasure in being in the arms of someone other than his love.

* * *

That night, when his lover came, he was waiting for him. He sat in the lamplight by the table, his head held high. He had been practicing what he would say all day so his voice would not crack from dissuse. His master furrowed his brows.

"What is this?"

Kei, after a stony silence, answered. "Not tonight. Not tonight, or ever again."

The taller man looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

A bit of the real Kei broke through the uncaring facade. "I am never opening my legs to you again. I will not share a bed with you, nor will I let you touch me anymore. Never again." The confusion in his eyes turned to pure fury.

"It is _not _your place to tell me what I _cannot _do." He had seized the collar of his robe, pulling the smaller man forward.

"I. Just. Did." Kei couldn't help the smartass tone in his voice. Now that the real Kei was shining through, he could no longer stifle him. His master, however, would damn well try. He raised his other fist, pulling back to punch him. Kei would have dodged and broken away, but he hadn't fed. The man easily took hold of him, planning to kiss him. For the first time in so long, Kei fought. He kicked and screamed and bit, but it was of no use. He was too weak, always, always too weak. He fell into darkness to the sounds of the echoes of his dying screams.

* * *

(a/n) My first non-smutty fic in quite awhile...So leave good reviews! XD


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) I really hate this fic... o.o I liked it when I first got the idea, but it's not turning out right...Sooo...last chapter until further notice. I don't plan to work on this one any more, though I had planned quite a few more chapters...anyways...read on. o.o

* * *

* * *

When he awoke, he was alone. Checking the time with a sentry, he learned he had slept for three days' time. His master had not ceased his nightly visits once during that time. His 'kind' and 'caring' master gone, he saw him for what he was, as he always had suspected.

He stood shakily in front of the mirror, taking in the bruises, cuts, and broken ribs he had left in his wake. He sunk to his knees, letting his tears fall without shame. He regretted ever leaving Luka and his home behind, but there was nothing he could do now, even if he could escape. Besides, Luka would never take him back after all that had happened. He briefly wondered if Luka had ever learned the truth about him. If he had, he would never accept him. Still, he couldn't stay here, he had to escape. If all else failed, he could always use the sun. If there was to be no escape, then he would find release in the sun.

"Kei-sama..." he snapped his head up, finding the guard standing behind him. Frightened, the blonde backed up against the mirror, pulling his clothing close around him to hide his scars. The guard reached out, trying to calm him. "It's alright, Kei-sama. I'm here for _you_, not the king." Kei's eyes widened. A statement such as that was a sure-fire way to get put to death. Clearing his throat, he stepped a bit closer, green eyes flickering from his outstretched hand to his face and his feet, ever watching for a potential danger or attack.

"What do you mean?"

Surprised the vampire had actually spoken, he froze. "You...you talk!" Kei couldn't help but snort.

"Well, I'm not an animal. He looked expectantly at the guard.

"O-oh. wh-what I meant was, I'm here, if you need to talk, or...or something."

They blonde chuckled again. "You want me to talk to you? Seems you can't speak very well yourself." He half expected the guard to either slap him or leave, giving up. He nearly jumped when the man instead cupped his cheek, eyes cloudy.

"What has happened to you, that your beautiful soul has become so bitter?" His voice was soft, caring. Kei was confused for more than a moment. Why should a random person, almost a perfect stranger, care about him? The tears Kei had been fighting since he had been joined by Sho fell then. The concern in his voice...it reminded him of Luka. This was his later reasoning for what he had done, after hearing these words. He threw himself into the arms of the guard, burying his face in his chest, clinging to him like a crying child to their mother.

"I-I want to die...please, please, release me..."

* * *

* * *

The guard stared down at me.

"But, why? What has happened that has led you to such despair?" Hell, he even _spoke_ like Luka. Although his words were those of one educated by formal schooling, while Luka's was not, the air with which they said things, the concerned, questioning tone...I longed to be in his arms again. I needed to be, to feel so safe, so secure, as though no one other than he would ever touch me in _that way _agian. That was why I leaned up and kissed him. That was why I wrapped my arms around him. That's why I told him I loved him. He was my new Luka; he would help me to escape to my eternal paradise. He put his arms around me, pulling me closer. My hand slipped into his hair, making him bend down farther. I opened my mouth, my tongue enterring his as I had seen him do with his 'friend.' He moaned into the kiss, hands falling to grip my waist.

"Ah..._ahn..." _D-did I just moan? Was this..._good?_ It felt so different from those that had been forced upon me by Master and even Luka. This was gentle, and sweet...I faltered as I realized something was stirring between my legs. _'W-what...?' _His hips brushed against mine accidently, causing me to buck my hips. We both paused, our faces rapidly turning red.

"U-uhm...K-kei...sama?" I smiled up at him. Would it be so bad for me to open up my heart again? Just once more, for this man who stirred my feelings so gently? I leaned forward to kiss him, eager to be consumed by passion once more, and pressed my lips to his lightly. A few seconds later, we broke away. My eyes searched his. When had I given up part of my heart, reserved for my dearest Luka, and given it gently to this man? It seemed like something in a trashy romance novel, where the author got lazy and just paired people up to advance the plot...(1) He coughed, bringing me back to reality. "Kei-sama..."

"Kei. When we're alone, just Kei." His eyes grew wide.

"Srsly? You'll, you'll...I can call you that?"

So much for sounding educated.

"If you answer all my questions, perhaps even 'Kei-chan.'" Where the hell was all this coming from? ...And when did I start swearing again? I had never really had a dirty mouth, but...Ugh. This is all so confusing.

"What would you like to know, K-kei?" I could tell he was trying to fight a blush. It wasn't working.

"The other day...on the rooftop...who was that person you were with?" His shock allowed his blush to sneak through, and once it was out, it couldn't be restrained.

"A-a member of the court...kind of an asshole, actually." I frowned.

"Then why were you with him?"

He thought about it. "Can I answer your questiong with a question?" My frown deepened.

"Okay..."

"You asked why I'm with him if he's an ass...well, why are you with the king if he does this to you?"

I glared at him, stalking over to a pile of pillows that I used for a bed when _he_ wasn't visiting. I couldn't sleep on the futon he provided, the one on which he claimed me. There would be no good dreams from that. "I lie with him because I have to. I'm a slave. His _sex-slave._ And I no longer have a place to go." He watched me, and I wondered for a moment if he would apologize. If he did, he was just like everyone else, too afraid of punishment to say things that need to be said. To my surprise, he didn't. Instead, he crossed the distance between us, brushing my hair behind my ear as he stopped in front of me.

"Why do you let him do that to you? You could easily run away." I raised my voice as his lowered.

"You think it's that easy?! You think I** _le__t_ **him constantly rape me, night after night?!" He stared at me.

"Wh-what?"

I snapped. "Every night for the past two and a half years, that _bastard_ has been coming to my chambers and molesting me, sometimes three times in one night. You think I _let_ that asshole have his way with me?! You have everything you've ever known destroyed and taken away, see how _you_ fucking _feel!"_ I cringed as I saw his fist clench. He _wasn't_ any better than that bastard. I should have known.

I was again proven wrong as he instead cupped my cheek, eyes soft. "Why didn't you ever say anything to me?" I chuckled darkly.

"Because you would never fight for me against your king--"

"No. He is not my king." Confused, I looked at him.

"I don't understand."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You don't have to. Just know that my allegiance does _not_ lie with him," A pause, then. "I promise, if it means killing the king myself, I will protect you." I shifted on the pillows, head lying on my arms, legs shifting lazily.

"Let's see if that holds up when the King finds out you came into my private quarters."

He grinned. "Of course it will. Besides, I had a good reason for coming in here." He leaned over me, braids falling over his shoulders. I smirked.

"Oh? And what is that?" He leaned over me, lips so close to mine--there was a creak of floorboards, then Sho was shaking me.

"Kei-sama, are you alright? Kei-sama!" I shoved him away, glaring.

"What the hell?!"

"My question exactly." My head snapped up, cringing back into the pillow when I saw my Master. Oh no oh no oh no...no, no, **NO!**

"I was passing by, on my way to the barracks," Ah, that's right. I do live near the barracks...so the guards may protect his most precious prize at all times. Looks like he's going to sell me out. Well, as long as I take him down with me, I don't give a fuck. "...when I heard noises coming from inside. It sounded like there was a fight going on inside, so I came in to break things up..." Here it comes... "...but when I opened the door, I found Kei-sama writhing on the floor, as if he was possessed."

Master frowned, looking doubtfully at me. "A seizure?"

Sho nodded. He really was lying to protect me. I had to fight a smile. "Yes, I believe so, Highness. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped. He looked as if he wasn't breathing, so I moved to check on him, and--"

"That's when I came in." Sho nodded again, still standing at attention. (xD) "Are you alright?" Master nodded towards me. I shook my head.

"It's probablly just the combined effects of lack of blood, physical strain, and excessive amounts of internal and external injuries." I glared at him, speaking through grit teeth. He glared right back, a threat in his eyes.

"Perhaps that wouldn't happen if you would feed."

"Oh, because the other things are unavoidable?" Sho's head moved back and forth, following our conversation.

"Exactly."

I chuckled darkly, shifting in what I hoped seemed like a prideful and confident way. "Oh, shall I drink from you then?" I grinned broadly, showing my fangs. Master had never seen them before. Oh, the poor old fool. He looked at Sho.

"Have someone brought up for him to feed on later." Sho bowed.

"Yes, your highness." When the coward had gone, and I could no longer sense anyone outside of the two of us, I turned to Sho.

"What happened to defending me against his highness?"

He smiled bitterly at me. "I can't very well defend you if I'm dead. Until the time comes where I can spirit you away, I won't put us in danger." I grinned, pulling him down on top of me. He blushed, sitting up. "U-uh, K-kei?" I kissed him lightly, our legs tangling together. He twisted so he was on his knees on the floor beside me. "Never know when he may come back." I nodded, but pulled him down for another kiss. He licked my bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Ah, it felt so good. He seemed to be asking for something with his eyes, but I was unsure of what he wanted. He started to pull back, so I deepened the kiss. His tongue eagerly entered my mouth, tasting me. I moaned, turning on my side and wrapping my legs around his waist. He moaned as he felt my cock against his. They were soon both awakening, as was an immense desire I was incredibly unfamiliar with. What was going on? I was planning to seduce him, so he would help me escape. This was forced...so why did it feel so right? It was obvious Sho cared for me...perhaps that's why I could be so open?

"Mn...Sh-sho..." I wrapped my arms around his neck as we broke for air. He opened his mouth, still so close to mine, to speak, but just then, there was a knock at the door. Instantly, we were apart, Sho answering the door as I readjusted myself. It was a slave, sent to sate my forgotten bloodlust. I knew him. He had been cuaght trying to rape a scullery maid. I could feed from him without guilt. I asked Sho to leave, for I couldn't bare to have him see me at my worst. He refused. So, I refused. The man looked relieved. My guard looked distraught.

"Kei-sama. Please, feed." I, again, refused. Sho sighed, leaving the room. He paused at the door. "I'll never force you to do anything, my dear." As soon as the door slid shut, I was thrown against the wall. The slave attacked me, covering my mouth to keep me from screaming. I thrashed about, trying to break free from the hold the disgusting man had on me. The slave grabbed my penis forcefully, making me feel like I was being torn apart. I started to cry as he slammed my body to the hard, stone ground.

"Your master took everything from me. Now, I'll take what's most precious to him." He forced my legs apart, pinning me so I couldn't fight him. I silently screamed for help as he tore my robes away from my body. I prayed for a miracle. I got one.

His finger accidently slipped into my mouth, and I took my chance. I bit down until I hit bone, then bit some more. I ignored the rush of blood in favour of escaping my would-be rapist. I screamed with all my might before he grabbed me again. _"Sho! **SHO!!"**_ Instantly, he was ripping the slave off of me, pulling me to safety as tens of guards rushed in, seizing the slave and removing him from my quarters before presumably killing him. I cried, clinging to him. I felt him stiffen, and knew my master was here. He quickly briefed his Royal Highness on what had happened, leaving out the bit about us kissing, of course. I put on the most desperate face I could, then turned to face my master.

"This is the third time this month that something like this has happened. I...I don't feel safe anymore, Master." His jaw dropped. I was actually acting like the lost little soul he had always wanted me to be, one that he could control. I ran to him, burying my face in his chest. "I don't feel safe, I don't feel safe..." He was about to suggest I share his room, I knew, so I beat him to it. "I-I need a bodyguard, Master. O-or two who can switch out." Sho glanced at me questioningly. Didn't he see? Asking for just one, and a specific one at that, would raise suspicion. Master happily granted me this, giving me my pick. I sniffled, managing to muster a few tears. When did I learn to decieve? "W-well, this one is the fastest..." I pointed to Sho. He bowed out of respect and thanks. I was the only one to notice his grin while he bowed his head. I turned around to face the guards. "But who is strongest?"

The bodies parted to reveal a handsome man, probably only a bit older than me. He was pushed forward, and I was the only one to notice the blush colouring his cheeks. "Name?' He stood at attention, though his eyes flickered to me more than once.

"Son Tin-Chen." Master glanced at me. I bobbed my head in approval. Sho growled possessively, though he hid it well with a cough. Ah, _jealous?_ Son was appointed to have first shift. Sho glared at him, while the others left. When it was empty and Son's back was turned, he pulled me close, kissing me quickly. Arms still around my waist, he pulled me behind a pillar. Shifting a bit, he whispered hotly in my ear.

"Regrettably, I must now leave. But I promise," he smiled, kissing my neck, making me moan. "I will make it up to you." What could that mean?

"A-ahn..." I shivered at the loss of his warmth as he walked away. Face red, I slid down the wall, hiding my face in my knees. "Aah...he's so...cool. I wish I could be cool like that." A shadow crossed over me, pausing. Peaking out of one eye, I found Son staring down at me.

"Your lover?" Not wanting to spoil our secret, I shook my head.

"We're barely even friends."

Son shook his head this time. "You don't have to be, to get with Sho." Angry, I stood up, stomping over to the stack of pillows I had been on before. Paling, he followed me. "I'm just looking out for you, Kei-sama."

"Kei. Just Kei when we're alone." The only way to throw him off my and Sho's trail was to lead him on. He blushed slightly.

"Kei, then." I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"Regardless of whether we're together or not, I don't want you to talk about him that way. Or anyone, for that matter. It's terrible to talk about someone behind their back, more so when they are lies..." I trailed off, hugging myself tightly. "It can ruin lives."

Sensing a story, he drew nearer. I started to cry when he put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Kei...what happened?" I cried harder as I told him my tale, Son nodding every now and then, although I'm sure he wasn't able to understand much of it.

Eventually, I quieted, allowing us both time to think. Son remained awkwardly silent, trying to determine the best way to comfort me. He ended up settling for saying "...well...I'm always here for you. Know that." I nodded, moving to rest in his arms. We both jumped a bit in surprise. When the hell had I become so trusting? First Sho, now him? My self control was slipping. I ended up falling asleep in his arms. Sho came in the next morning, rudely awakening my other guard. As soon as the other man was gone, we were in each other's arms. I moaned as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing along my collar bone.

"Sh-sho..." he glanced up, licking at the tender flesh. I sighed, pushing him away with a shiver. Heading over to a table, I grabbed a piece of fruit. Nibbling at it nervously, I began to voice some of the questions that had been bothering me for more than awhile...

* * *

* * *

(1) FAMILIAR??? XDX

Okay, so I reeeeally hate this chapter. To the point that I may just take it down and completely rewrite it...I've actually never done that before...editted, yes. Rewritten? Never...sooo...that just shows how much I hate it...Now time to finish the next chapter of hIm...


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: somewhat forced sex, blood, violence...this was supposed to be a somewhat light-hearted, funny chapter when I started out. o.O

(a/n) Ahhhh, I have no goal for this fic, so I'm now completely winging it as I write it. xD Continued simply because Satchi Claus promised me a magnificent smut if I continued it. xDDD Yes, yes, shameless, I am shameless~~ (Heeey, if I make another chapter, can I get the Kouki and Hyde one? _Pleeeease?_ xDDD) ...kinda a short chapter, even though I extended it... Dx

* * *

I watched the breathtaking blonde pace around his lavish room, kicking a pillow every now and then. He was worried, and it showed on his face; the normally smooth and perfect tanned forehead crinkled with apprehension. Just what was this boy so afraid of? I looked at his face. He had to be around my age, maybe a bit younger. He'd told me all about how he was brought here, how he had lost his lover. He glanced toward me, opening his mouth to speak, before deciding against it. "Kei? What is it?"

He paused for a moment, shifting from foot to foot. He seemed to be weighing his options, before he spoke. "It's just...I've got so many questions." He shivered, pulling his robes tighter around him as he sat on some pillows. "It's..._odd..._before, I just didn't care. Not about anything...yet, here I sit, trusting people, caring about my own welfare, wondering things, when before...before, I just, I just didn't care. I'm so confused."

His head bowed, and I swear I saw tears. "Kei..." He wiped them away, looking up.

"Y-yeah?" He hunched over, hugging his knees as I moved to sit beside him.

"Maybe...maybe it's not for you to understand. I mean, maybe you're just supposed to go with the flow, see where things take you. Yeah, it may not make sense to you, how you're reacting to everything, but..." he looked up at me, big doe eyes shining with something akin to hope.

"But?" He pouted as I trailed off, lower lip jutting out. Damn, but did he ever have a mouth made for kissing. Kei patted my cheek, getting my attention.

I straightened up, trying to remember what I had been trying to say. "But..." Inspiration struck. "But what if it's just you, responding to the fact that you may have found someone who won't use you? Someone who won't hurt you, someone who..."

A hand. A hand was now resting on my knee, soft and reassuring, everything that didn't belong in this place. "Someone who cares? For me?"

A hopeful set of moss green eyes were glued to my face as he leaned over, practically sitting in my lap. I caressed his cheek, his eyes closing at the tender touches. "Exactly..." I leaned forward, ready to press my lips to his. Next thing I knew, my back was against the wall, and I had forgotten how to breathe.

"Sh-sho!" I watched as Kei was enveloped in his arms, seeming to disappear behind his larger body. He gasped as the other man leaned down, kissing him hungrily. Breathless, he broke away. "Sho-kun, why are you here?" I met Sho's gaze as he glared over his shoulder at me.

"I didn't think I could trust someone like **_him_** with someone so innocent. Seems I was right." He turned to look back at Kei, touching his cheek softly as I had done just moments before. My anger flared.

"Someone like me? Someone like _me?_ At least _I_ don't run around fucking everything with an opening! I genuinely care about Kei-sama!" Sho laughed, moving the blonde behind him as he sauntered pridefully toward me.

"That was then. I'm different, now." Our gazes battled as Kei looked on fearfully.

"Oh, really? Just seeking attention, were we?" He turned to the object of our arguement. He nodded.

"Indeed."

I laughed, the sound cynical even to my own ears. "How childish! Kei-sama, you can't trust someone who acts so much like a three year old!"

Before the blonde could speak, Sho's hands were at my throat. "You shut the fuck up." There was a gasp from behind us at the use of foul language, but he paid it no mind. "Don't you **_dare_** try to tarnish his opinion of me, just because you're jealous. Or for any other matter."

Not bothering with trying to loosen his grip on my throat, I pulled out a dagger I kept hidden in the sash around my waist. I heard what I can only assume to be Kei-sama's gasp, then a shout for that bastard who was suffocating me to let go. He glanced behind him, before obediently following orders. I tried not to show just how much I had needed the air that began to slowly refill my lungs. Kei walked around Sho, eyes filled with compassion and worry-imagine, just for me! I didn't need to look at Sho's face to know he was absolutely seething, for his body language showed it well enough. "Are you alright, Son?" My eyes never leaving his, I nodded. He offered a ghost of a smile, relieved I wasn't too badly hurt. He touched his hand to my neck gently, tracing the red marks his "friend" had left there with his hands. "Why don't you lay down for a bit?" His offer was generous, but I knew I couldn't accept. Something told me that it was no longer safe to relax my guard when Sho was around. He frowned when I shook my head, but didn't push the issue. "If you say so." I thanked him, now keeping my gaze locked on my opponent.

His blue eyes were now locked on mine. There was a fight brewing between us, we could all sense it; the only question now was: who would make the first move?

* * *

I nervously nibbled at my lip, fearful of what might happen if things continued this way. Sho and Son truly didn't like each other, and I feared their hatred might burn a hole in my plan. I had been hoping I could convince them both to help me escape, but it seemed I would have to choose only one. One would think the choice would be obvious; however, every moment I thought about it, every moment it became harder to decide. I couldn't just pick one, as they both had their positives and negatives. Sighing, I decided to use the method Luka had taught me long ago on how to decide something when simple instinct wasn't enough. Time to weigh the pros and cons.

(Not that I know either of them very well, but I have all the time in the world to decide, right? Ignoring the fact that every moment spent here is utter torture, and every second that passes brings me closer to His visits. Oh, and the fact that the longer I spend time here, the more likely it is Luka will move on or die without ever knowing the truth about me. And let's not forget the fact that while I may live on forever, both these men are mortal, and while I try to figure out which to choose, they will eventually die. So, all the time in the world to decide, really.)

Let's take it one at a time.

Sho:

(Pro 1)

He has pledged his undying loyalty to me and hates the king.

(Con 1)

I don't know if this is true.

Son:

(Pro 1)

He's a damn good fighter.

(Con 1)

I don't know where his loyalties really lie.

Sho:

(Pro 2)

He can also fight.

(Con 2)

He's not as fast.

Son:

(Pro 2)

He listens to me and gives good advice.

(Con 2)

I don't know if I can trust him not to blab my secrets to everyone. And, his attachment to his sister would be a weakness. (Okay, so that's combining two. I guess that isn't really fair...)

Sho:

(Pro 3)

He's a good liar in front of my Master.

(since Son got two cons combined, I'll give Sho two Pros)

(Pro 4)

He's got a sexy butt.

My eyes widened as I realized what I had just thought. As true as it may be, (oh no, even my rational mind is agreeing?) I can't let myself think of him that way, much less decide my future on his ass!

Uhhh...(Con 3!)

...I'm running out of Pros for Sho.

Son:

(Pro 3)

...I'm running out of Cons for Son.

(Con 3)

I barely know him!

I paused in my mental list making, wondering if this was really helping. It always seemed to work for Luka. Shrugging, I decided to set it aside for the moment, in favour of observing one of my possible protectors. Now that I really look at him, he's actually somewhat handsome. Narrow almond shaped eyes, a rich reddish-brown; strong, defined muscles, hidden only slightly by slighty scarred tan skin; dark brown hair that just barely brushed his shoulders in the back. My eyes started to ghost down his body, before I looked away with a blush. There was no way I could let myself become attracted to him in any way. I was already pushing it, letting Sho so close to me. If I didn't keep my guard up around my guards, I might actually fall for one, beyond just an act. Then what would happen if I met Luka again? What would I tell him? _'Oops, sorry. Not only am I now a total slut, but I've fallen in love/lust with two different guys, other than you.'_

Yeah. That would definitely go over well.

Son seemed to notice how my mood deteriorated from contemplative to depressed, as he moved from his spot guarding the door to stand right beside me. It was somewhat cute, the way he awkwardly tried to make it look as if he wasn't overly concerned as he sidestepped over to me. I smiled, frankly rather amused. He seemed to notice how he had brightened my mood, and started making silly faces. I giggled, offering him a plum. He shook his head dutifully, Ah, yes. They're not supposed to eat while on duty. I shrugged at his rejection. "Well, it's not like I can eat it. I suppose I'll just give it to Sho when his shift starts..." Son's head snapped up in alarm. Seems these two can't let each other have even the smallest win over one another. He watched as I tossed the fruit from hand to hand.

"That won't be necessary! I'll take it!" He leaned over me to get it as he spoke.

I arched an eyebrow, turning to face him as I held it out of reach. He blushed as our torsos brushed, and he realized how close we were. I smirked, keeping the fruit away from him. "Oh, will you now? Who says the offer still stands?" He paled, realizing he was being presumptious. I found it oddly endearing that he was so worried about overstepping boundaries, as trivial as they might be.

"I-I'm sorry, Kei-sama! I didn't mean-!" his eyes widened as I tossed it to him, grinning widely.

"Don't worry so much, Son-kun. I was only kidding."

He nodded, blushing profusely. My, he's easier to tease than I am. "Thank you, Kei-sama." Now that I think about it, I really like the way he's so self-assured. Yes, Sho puts forth an act of self-assurance as well, but he seems to just be hiding behind a mask of bravado and cockiness rather than really being confident. Son appears to be the real deal. Their personalities are so contradicting, but I seem oddly drawn to both...What am I thinking? I'm just going to use one of them to get back to my boyfriend, that's it. ...but who says Luka is still waiting for me? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind with a snarl, not so much startling as merely mildly surprising my bodyguard. "Something wrong, Kei-sama?"

Realizing my mistake, I shook my head quickly, handing him another fruit as I hid my face in my hands. "I'm fine. Here, give this one to your sister."

He eyed me suspiciously, spotting my obvious lie, but let it go nonetheless. "Thank you, she will appreciate this, Kei-sama."

I nodded, shooing him off. Before he got back to his station, I called out to him, reminding him of the fact that I didn't like people using the honorific at the end of my name. He nodded, but asked why. I sighed, not seeing a reason to hide it from him. "I feel as if people who use it are fake. They show me respect because it's their job, and Master tells them to. I just...don't like it."

He nodded understandingly, and didn't press the issue again.

* * *

Later that night, it was Sho's turn to guard me. While I must admit, having him around late at night did worry me, I was confident that I could stop him from doing something if I really needed to. Honestly, I'm too curious to find out whether Master will come while he's here or not to focus on Sho. I had to wonder what Sho would do when he saw how I was treated firsthand? No doubt, he would try to make an excuse to stay, maybe keeping me from being harmed, maybe not. I'm sure my Master wouldn't mind an audience, hell, he'd probably enjoy it, knowing what sort of heartbreak it brought me.

Unfortunately, I was cut off from my musings by the son of a bitch himself. I continued to stare out at the sky from my windowseat, wishing it were daytime so I could simply die. My master's hand reached out, and I cringed involuntarily as it touched my shoulder. This man still disgusted me, and always would. He motioned for me to stand and undress, something I found unusual. He usually took great pleasure in stripping me himself; most likely because it stripped me of what little dignity I might have left, making me more compliant. Doing as I was told, I didn't make eye contact with Sho. Instead, I kept my eyes locked on my Master's face, trying to burn a hole into it using my fiery hate for him. Who knows, maybe I'd get lucky and discover that vampires can shoot flames from their eyes? He ran a hand down my chest, stopping at my flaccid cock. When it remained completely unresponsive, even after a few firm strokes, he gave me a slap across my face.

It was true, my standing up to him had been incredibly counterproductive. My renewed resolve to fight had meant he needed to break me; it seemed this time he was planning to use violence to do so. My fierce gaze met back up with his when the impending tears dissipated, but he was far from deterred. Rather than stumbling back as he might normally, he grasped the hair on the back of my head, jerking it back. I stood stalk still, breathing through clenched teeth as I tried to keep from groaning in pain. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my neck before taking a harsh bite out of my tender flesh. I moaned, throwing my head back as I tried to escape the feeling. He gave me a lascivious grin, making me wish I had the ability to vomit. If I could, oh, I would have loved to spew the bloody contents of my stomach all over his revolting self. The hot blood trickling down my body warmed my flesh, which unfortunately made it more responsive. Master chuckled darkly as he gave my cock a few strokes, watching as it slowly hardened in his hands. I felt my senses and former happiness at finding possible allies turn to ash blowing away in the wind as he caressed me, trying to get my body to betray my mind. The man touching me ordered for me to lay down on the bed, propping myself up with my elbows.

I did as commanded, glaring at him the entire time. As he lowered himself above me, I shot a glance over his shoulder at my bodyguard. Undoubtedly, he thought I was some sort of masochist who actually enjoyed this sadist's treatment from the way my member was now standing erect between my legs. My gaze didn't soften as it lingered on his face. I knew he wouldn't understand.

Realizing he had decided to judge me instead of rescue me, I laid back, giving myself up to my Master's whims as I always did. As I always will.

Though my master didn't understand why I wasn't fighting him, he didn't question it. When he reached for the silk chords he sometimes used to bind me, I gave him the surprise of his life. I pulled him down for a kiss, demanding and rough, running my hands down his chest and through his hair. He immediately grabbed my hands, pulling back with wide eyes. I schooled my expression into one of pure lust, hoping to convince him I wasn't going to put up a fight. When he saw I wasn't going to knife him, he let my wrists go, pulling me back into a liplock. I shivered, throwing my head back to moan as he ground our arousals together. As he pulled a blanket up to cover our lower halves, I stripped him of his clothes. Every time my gaze landed on Sho, a look of utter shock was painted across his features. Had he liberated me as he promised, I wouldn't need to do this. I was sick of being forced into sex; if I couldn't beat him, why the fuck shouldn't I join in and actually try to enjoy it? Sweat began to cover my body as he slipped an oil-slicked finger or two inside of me, moving them in and out. I dug my fingernails into his shoulders as the combinations of bloodloss and the constant stimulation against my prostate brought me closer to my climax. Master grinned at the whimpers I let loose when he removed his fingers from my body. Ah, I knew the sick fuck would enjoy taking me in front of a stranger. Sure enough, he was already positioning himself at my entrance, cock leaking precum profusely. I couldn't fight a few tears as he sheathed his unlubricated member inside me. Forcing a few deep breaths to calm myself and ignore the pain, I prayed that if I was agreeable he would be gentler with his punishment.

To my surprise, he actually waited until I gave him a stiff nod to move. Master moved instantly, roughly thrusting in and out and in and out of my body. He hit me once or twice when I clawed too deeply at his back, but otherwise the only physical abuse came from his incessant pounding into my now bleeding ass. I moaned loudly when he finally hit my prostate, ecstacy racking my frame. I started to pant as he hit my target, moving my hips to meet his thrusts. I was unused to the frantic desire building up in my system, but no longer felt a reason to fight my sexual frustration. I remembered how much seeing Sho and his lover had affected me, though I still wouldn't admit it to anyone but myself. I thought back to my love for Luka; although our relationship wasn't physical, that didn't mean there was no desire for one on my part. I recalled the look of hunger I had seen in both Son's and Sho's eyes; all the conflicting thoughts built up until I exploded, cum spewing between our two bodies. Master let out a disgusting moan as my ring of muscles tightened around the base of his cock, and he let loose his load inside me, the thing that always made me feel the dirtiest. He pulled out of me, collapsing. I didn't move, just trying to catch my breath as he laid on top of me.

He didn't fight as I grabbed a robe and stood, walking over to the table. I motioned for Sho to get me someone to drink from, and he did so gladly. Seems his stomach wasn't as strong as he previously thought. I chuckled darkly as another part of my soul died, and my vampiric side attempted to take over. If I was going to go through with my new plan, the one that made me use anyone and everyone, I would have to get over my aversion to whoring myself out. My inhuman mind, the side of me that was a monster, was wired just for survival; it had no qualms with screwing people to protect our body and life. Not knowing whether I would be able to gain control again, and not really caring, I handed the reigns completely to him, trusting him to take care of us when no one else would. I may not like what he'll do, but the only person I could trust now was myself.

The vampire smiled wickedly, evilly, as the person formerly known as Master came up behind him. I seemed to watch what was going on from outside my own body, yet within it at the same time. The idea confused me, but I paid it no mind. I was currently more concerned with the way he was eyeing my returning bodyguard lustfully. When he saw the man Sho was leading inside, he grinned. Before the man had completely crossed the threshhold, the vampire's teeth had sunk into his neck. I gasped in horror at the look of pure merriment as he sucked the man's lifeforce away. Glancing over at Sho, I realized he was reacting in the exact same way. Seeing that made my already cool body feel like I was standing in a blizzard, naked in the snow. I glared at him, preferring fusing once more with my darker side to watching him stare at me, ME in horror.

The vampire chuckled as I returned, and allowed us to go from he and I, to just him. I would detatch myself from reality, until I could get back to my lover. Let him do as he pleased; as long as we got back, I don't care. For a fraction of a second, I feared he wouldn't return to Luka; as we blended, I realized that he too held some sort of feelings for our friend, or at least for his feral side. He soothed my worries as we meshed together, letting me just slip inside and sleep away inside ourself.

* * *

(a/n) Thoughts, anyone? :D I'm curious, who do you think Kei should rely on, Sho, Son, or his vampire side? Or even just himself? I have it pretty much made up in my mind, but I want to hear what you think, and why. As it is, I really don't have any idea where this fic is going (even less so than normal. xD), and might be swayed~~ I actually hadn't intended the sex scene to turn out that way...when I started writing it, it was more rape/sadisticness...certainly hadn't planned for the vampire bits either...ah, well. I don't have a plot for this, so every scene helps, ne? xD

Please review? :D


End file.
